There are numerous ways to connect various devices with embedded systems to computing devices. For example, a device with an embedded system (e.g., smart appliance) may connect to a computing device (e.g., smartphone) directly via a local area network (LAN), Bluetooth, ZigBee, or the like. Also, the device with an embedded system may connect to the computing device indirectly via a wide area network (WAN) service available in a cloud-based environment. Oftentimes, once the connection is established between the devices with embedded systems and the computing devices, the connection does not change to a different connection. However, some of the connections established between the devices may include one or more drawbacks related to latency, bandwidth, security, and so forth.